Uma noite alucinante
by Lady Aska
Summary: O que você faria se acordasse no meio da noite em um quarto de motel com uma pessoa estranha? Pois foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Aaron Hotchner.
1. Chapter 1

**UMA NOITE ALUCINANTE.**

 **Capítulo 1 - Despertar**

 **AVISO: Criminal Minds é uma série americana da CBS. Seus personagens não me pertencem**.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos após um sonho ou pesadelo, bizarro, Aaron se deparou com o próprio reflexo, por um espelho no teto, Viu-se em uma cama que não era a sua, em um quarto que não reconhecia. Ao seu lado viu uma mulher que dormia profundamente, seu primeiro ímpeto foi levantar de sobressalto, quando percebeu que estava completamente nu. Sentia as costas arderem, foi até o banheiro e viu marcas de arranhão que não se limitavam apenas as costas, mas os braços e tórax também. Aflito voltou até o quarto e olhou à sua volta em busca de suas roupas até que as encontrou jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão, vestiu-se. Não se recordava de ter chegado naquele lugar, andou até a janela afastou a cortina e avistou a rua, percebeu que estava em um motel. Do tipo barato que em sã consciência jamais colocaria os pés.

Tentava em sua mente juntar as peças, a última coisa que se lembrava era de tomar banho e ir dormir depois que pôs o filho na cama.

Lavou o rosto no banheiro, sua cabeça doía, olhou o próprio rosto pelo espelho, parecia acabado.

Ao sair do banheiro foi que olhou para a mulher na cama com mais atenção, não a reconhecia, se aproximou e levantou levemente o lençol, estava nua. Uma mulher que não aparentava mais que 30 anos, estatura mediana, na pele alva havia leves marcas (rezou para não ter sido ele o responsável) e cabelos lisos muito longos e escuros. Seus traços eram delicados, sua expressão era tranquila. Pousou gentilmente o lençol, não entendia porque não se lembrava. Procurou pelas roupas da mulher e encontrou um terno feminino no chão. Procurou nos bolsos e encontrou uma chave de carro, embaixo da cama encontrou uma carteira feminina, ao abrir encontrou dinheiro, cartões e o que realmente interessava seus documentos.

\- Quem é você...? – a frase saiu baixo como um sussurro.

Na identidade dizia Grey Lockheart, um nome bastante incomum, 35 anos contando pela data de nascimento, na foto expressão séria, cabelos curtos e olhos azuis. E todos os números que um ID deve constar.

Os sapatos da moça estavam jogados ele reuniu-os e colocou próximos à cama, pegou as roupas do chão e acomodou na cabeceira de uma poltrona. Olhou na própria carteira, as camisinhas estavam ali, o que aumentou sua preocupação.

Finalmente resolveu acordar a mulher. Pousou a mão gentilmente sobre o ombro delicado, lentamente os olhos se abriram e o profundo azul o encararam. Por exatos cinco segundos, até o espanto se formar na face delicada. Ela levantou da cama na velocidade de um raio deixando o lençol cair e gritou ao perceber que estava nua. Pegando o lençol do chão ela enrolou envolta do corpo, encarando o homem a sua frente com olhar assustado, seu tom era elevado:

\- Quem é você? Como... – Ela olhou envolta. – Como... Vim parar aqui?

\- Eu não sei... – respondeu ele com sinceridade.

\- O que fez comigo?

\- Como é? – Ele perguntou atônito.

\- Como me trouxe aqui? – O tom dela era mais acusador do que ela gostaria, ela girava em torno de si em puro pânico.

\- Sei tanto quanto você... Qual a última coisa que se lembra?

\- Vou chamar a polícia!

\- Ótimo! E o que vai dizer? – Perguntou ele olhando-a nos olhos.

\- Você...

\- Eu a estuprei? É isso o que vai dizer? – Ele passou a mão no cabelo, suspirou e finalmente disse: – Acha que eu seria imbecil o bastante para ficar aqui se eu tivesse feito essa atrocidade? Pode dizer isso com absoluta certeza?

Ela fitou-o em silêncio de cima abaixo, teve que reconhecer para si que o argumento era válido, o homem à sua frente era bastante atraente, alto, cabelos escuros, mãos grandes, olhar penetrante. Suas roupas estavam ligeiramente amarrotadas. Seria o tipo de homem com o qual seria capaz de se envolver facilmente, mas não entendia porque não conseguia se lembrar.

\- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou ela com o tom de voz mais calmo.

\- Aaron Hotchner, e o seu? – Embora ele já soubesse, não deixou de perguntar.

\- Grey Lockheart.

Ele pegou o celular era 3:33 da madrugada, suspirou e começou a digitar um número.

\- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

\- Precisamos saber o que aconteceu aqui.

* * *

 **CONTINUA...**

 **Nota: O que você faria se estivesse na mesma situação?**


	2. Cap 2 - Refazendo passos parte

**Capítulo 2 – Refazendo os passos.**

 **Aviso: Criminal Minds é uma série americana da CBS. Seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

Sob o olhar indagador da jovem, Aaron ouvia o som de chamada do celular, porém ninguém atendia. Insistiu algumas vezes, sem sucesso.

\- Droga! – começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Parou de repente, encarou a moça e disse: - Você precisa ser examinada.

\- O... O que?

\- Você me ouviu... Precisamos saber o que houve aqui. – Ele olhou-a com preocupação, está machucada? Sente alguma dor?

\- Nã... Não, eu estou bem... Eu acho... - Ela se sentiu meio perdida. - Só gostaria de um banho.

\- Não sem antes de passar por um exame... – Disse ele sentando em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, com o celular na mão.

\- Ok... – Ela suspirou, olhou para os lados e de repente disse: - Meio óbvio o que aconteceu aqui não acha? Duas pessoas... Quarto de motel... Seja lá como foi que isso aconteceu, não foi para... Para tomar chá. – Ela abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar dele.

\- Então não pensa mais que eu... – Ele não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois ela o interrompeu.

-... Se você for um estuprador, é muito esperto ou muito imbecil. Você não me parece o tipo...

\- Estupradores não usam crachá...

\- Bom... Você está no mesmo barco não? Quem te garante que não fui eu quem abusou de você?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas: - Pouco provável... – disse ele.

-Quer que eu desconfie de você? – Ela disse com impaciência.

Ele pensou que o certo seria realmente irem ambos a uma delegacia, mas depois pensou " _o que diriam?_ " No mínimo iriam pensar que beberam demais em algum lugar a ponto de ter amnesia alcoólica.

\- Terra para Aaron?

Ele a olhou, mas não a viu, sua mente vagava nas hipóteses e nas proporções que aquela situação poderia alcançar.

\- Aaron! – Ela berrou, e então finalmente ele a viu de fato.

\- Você gostaria de dar alguma queixa? – A voz dele saiu hesitante.

Ela suspirou e virou as costas dizendo:

\- Vou tomar um banho e depois vou a uma farmácia. – Ela parou por um breve instante na porta do banheiro e ainda de costas perguntou: - Você não tem nenhuma doença né? – E entrou no banheiro.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas levemente: - Nã... – Ele não conseguiu formular a frase, ela o interrompeu com um grito, que o fez levantar da poltrona e correr para o banheiro. O lençol estava no chão e frente ao espelho ela olhava as marcas vermelhas no próprio corpo. Quando ela o viu, deu outro berro empurrou-o para fora e fechou a porta.

\- Grey... – Parado frente à porta fechada do banheiro, ele não sabia o que dizer. Ouviu o som do chuveiro ligado.

Hotch saiu do quarto, a porta dava acesso direto a rua, "que porra de lugar é esse?" pensou.

O chão era terra e pedras, olhou mais adiante e viu seu carro. Parecia um motel de beira de estrada. Um pouco mais a frente viu uma placa que dizia Lerousse´s.

Continuou andando e avistou uma porta que parecia ser uma recepção. Até então não viu nenhuma câmera desapontado, entrou desconfiado, olhando para todos os lados. O lugar era bastante rústico, havia uma televisão antiga em um suporte no canto de uma parede. As paredes eram velhas e em algumas partes da pintura estavam descascadas, havia alguns bancos velhos, mas não havia ninguém ali. Gritou e chamou algumas vezes até que quando estava quase desistindo e pensando em voltar ao quarto, um idoso de camisa xadrez apareceu:

\- Olá em que posso ajudar?

\- Er.. boa noite! O senhor é o responsável pela recepção certo?

\- Sim

\- O senhor lembra de mim?

* * *

 **Mais um crime cometido!**

 **O que você faria se estivesse na mesma situação? Me conte nos rewiews.**


End file.
